1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film deposition apparatus to remove static electricity generated between a substrate and a mask, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device using the thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices and thus, have drawn attention as the next-generation of display device.
In general, organic light-emitting display devices have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Organic light-emitting display devices display color images when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and emit light. However, it is difficult to achieve a high light-emission efficiency with such a structure. Thus, intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, etc., are additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.
The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed by using various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM), having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed, is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM, in order to form the thin film having the desired pattern.